A Raven's Song
by tessylove
Summary: The secret past Raven always tried to hide, my version. RaeRob
1. A midnight raven

I keep having new ideas for stories and I use my time on the bus in the mornings to come up with plot lines. Hey, what else am I supposed to do? Its to dark to read and people are to loud to sleep. So it's the perfect time to think about new stories. Oh for those of you who didn't already figure this out, this story is set BEFORE Raven joins the titans.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I don't want to, I would rather write on Fanfiction.

Chapter 1: A midnight raven

The raven's wings beat loudly in the silence of the night. The full moon reflected off of its sleek black body. As it flew it cast an eerie shadow on the ground below. If flew over a large T shaped tower and the caped boy on the roof watched it as it flew off into the night.

It flew deep into to the woods and landed without a sound on the burnt ruins of, what used to be, a small wood hut. Its eyes scanned for any sign of movement. It let out a call, but not one of a normal raven. Its call was long and sad, like the last note in a tragic song. It was answered by a similar whistle from somewhere among the burnt ruins.

The pile shifted and a small girl emerged. The girl wore a long, flowing, blue cloak that hid her hair and face. The raven hoped to the girl and flew to her shoulder.

"Oh, Anol" she whispered. Beneath the cloak you could tell she was crying. "They killed her, they killed Arela. What were they doing? Who are they? Why did they want me?" she asked the raven.

She stared at the ruin. "We have to leave, in case they come back. But we have nowhere else to go. Why did we ever have to come here in the first place?" She turned and began to walk towards the woods "I told her, I told her we should have stayed on Azarath". Then she walked into the dense trees and disappeared in the shadows.

Ok , I have the next few chapters already written out but I wanted to see how people liked it first. So if I get enough reviews I will put up the next chapter soon.

So please review. Remember the faster you review the faster I will put up the next chapter. Flames accepted.


	2. Death of a raven

YAY! People liked my first chapter. So, like I promised here is the next chapter, hope you like it! For those of you that said that my last chapter was to short, that's how it was SUPPOSED to be!

Robin hid in the bushes watching the red-cloaked man and blue-cloaked figure. He wanted to help the blue one, for he could tell that he was in trouble but he knew from experience that you should never jump into a situation until you knew what was going on.

"The king will reward me handsomely for your safe return" laughed the red-cloaked man. They stood on opposite ends of a large clearing facing each other ready to fight. A raven rested upon the boy's shoulder it's beady eyes fixed on the man.

The man summoned flame into his hand and sent it flying at the boy. The boy's hands suddenly glowed black and engulfed the flame sending it flying back towards the man.

The man threw two more fireballs. One cancelled out the reflected fire and the other flew at the boy. Dodging he cried "Anol" and the raven launched off his shoulder and flew at the man.

But just before it reached him a hawk launched out of a tree and attacked it. "That's right my hunting hawk eliminate it," yelled the man.

Then summoning more fire he threw it at the boy. The boy, not having enough time to dodge was hit head on with the blast. He went flying backwards into a tree and hit with a thud on the trunk. The man advanced on the boy like a wolf coming in for the kill.

The birds fought madly in the air above. The hawk was twice as large as the raven but the raven continued to fight.

Finally Robin figured he knew enough about what was going on and launched himself out of the bushes at the red-cloaked man. He relentlessly attacked the man, not giving him a chance to summon a fireball. He drove the man farther away from the boy.

Back in the air it looked like, despite the odds, the raven was winning. But then in a final desperate attempt, the hawk grabbed the raven and snapped its neck, killing it instantly. It fell to the ground leaving the fully exhausted hawk to flap it the air.

"No" whispered the boy jumping up and running to the fallen bird.

Robin continued his attack and finally the man, having had enough, disappeared. Robin turned around to watch the boy.

The boy knelt by his fallen companion "Anol, Anol please be ok" he whispered. He let out a long sad whistle as if hoping for the raven to signal back but it did not stir. He picked up the raven and cradled it in his arms.

He turned around to face Robin and pulled down his hood. He had a pale, tear stained, face, deep purple hair, and lavender eyes, no wait he was a she.

"You're a girl?" "Yes, what did you think I was" she growled. "Who are you?" she asked in a monotone voice. He looked into eyes and saw a well of sadness. He wanted to help her, to show her the joy in his life. "Who are you?" she asked again. "Robin" he answered coming back to reality at the sound of her voice. "Who are you?" he asked. "Raven". "Well, Raven why don't you come with me" "No" "Oh, come on" "No!" she said spinning around and running away.

"Raven, Raven come back here," he yelled chasing after her. She was surprisingly fast and even with the added weight of the dead bird he still could hardly keep up. "Go away" she yelled at him "I want to help you" "I don't care, go AWAY!" her hands glowed black and the form of a raven sprouted out of the ground. The raven form wrapped its wings around her and disappeared with her with it.

"Raven", he called "Raven come back here! I just want to help you". He did not know why he was so interested in the girl but there was just something about her. He had to find her, so he set off to comb the woods.

Did you like it? If you did you know what you have to do (points at review button). Well this chapter sucked but she had to meat Robin somehow. The next chapter is already written out and, If I do say so myself, its good! So the faster you review the faster the next chapter goes up! Flames are accepted but I hope that it's not necessary.


	3. A raven's fight

YAY! People actually like my story! Thank you to all the people that reviewed. Now to continue the story!

Raven sat on a log in the middle of the forest tears streamed down her face. "Anol, Anol please wake up" she whispered to the dead bird. Then her thoughts wandered to the boy, Robin.

"He said he wanted to help me but that's just what Nocora said. Can I trust Robin or are his motives the same?" She sat for almost an hour thoughts tumbling around in her head until she noticed a number of trees around blowing up.

"Damn powers", she swore under her breath "I can't even think without destroying something". "If only Arela was here she could help me control them. But without her here I can't control a Damn thing" and another tree blew up behind her. "Oh, how I wish I was on Azarath".

She crossed her legs and began to chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthose (sorry 'bout the spelling)". Repeatedly until her emotions were under control about an hour later.

Then she just sat still and gazed at the form of the dead raven on the log next to her. Then she heard a noise in the bushes behind her and jumped up. She spun so that she was facing the noise. "Who's there?" she demanded.

I do not wish to intrude but might you have seen our friend?" asked a tall red head stepping out of the bushes.

"What's your friends name?"

"Robin"

"Yes, I have seen him"

"Oh, wonderful. We were getting quite worried about our friend!" exclaimed the girl. "Yo, Star did ya find him" called a gruff voice from the woods behind her.

She spun around to see two others stepping out of the bush. One was a tall black man, well built, and half robot. The other one was small with green skin.

"Hey, who are you?" asked the green one in an annoying voice. "Tell me who you all are first" she asked him back trying to avoid the question.

"I'm Beastboy the changeling!" exclaimed the boy, turning into a wolf and back. "Cyborg, half robot" said the other guy.

"Starfire of Tamaran (please excuse spelling, again.)" exclaimed the girl.

"So", asked Starfire

"Where is friend Robin"

"I don't know"

"But you said that you saw him!"

"I did see him earlier but we went our own ways"

"Then where is he now?"

"I don't know".

Starfire gave her a strange look

"I feel that you are not telling us the whole truth".

"I am telling you all of the truth that you need to know!"

Just then something clicked in Starfire's head

"You have harmed our friend Robin!"

"I did no such thing"

"Then where is he?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"You are a lying criminal and must be apprehended and taken to jail!"

"I am not, and if you about done could we please stop with the first degree here?"

"I am not about done and will not be until you tell us what you did with Robin"

"I told you, I didn't do anything"

"Titans GO" yelled Starfire rushing Raven. Beastboy and Cyborg just watched on the sidelines not sure what to do.

Starfire summoned Starbolts to her hands and thew them at Raven. Raven dodged each one with practiced grace. Raven jumped, spun, flipped, and did handstands. Finnaly she decided it was time to give them a taste of her powers. She summoned a shield in front of her blocking the starbolts.

Then Beastboy and Cyborg decided it was time to join the battle. Cyborg charged Raven from behind but she flipped over his head. Then Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and came after her. She had just enough time to put up a circular shield around herself before he grabbed her in his jaws. Beastboy tried to squeeze his jaws together and break the shield with his sharp teeth. Raven felt the shield begin to break under the pressure of his jaws. Without warning she dropped the shied and jumped. Beastboy had meant to stop after he broke the shield, but after the sudden shock of her dropping the shield his mouth totally closed. His mouth shot closed and trapped her leg in it. She screamed in pain as a large tooth ripped straight through her leg. She kicked at the tooth and it broke right off. She fell to the ground with the tooth still lodged deep into her leg.

Somewhere close by Robin rested on a rock. "I guess I should be getting back to the Tower the Titans must be getting worried. Then he heard a scream of pain. "RAVEN" he yelled recognizing her voice. "I'm coming Raven, just hold on" he called. He ran off towards the scream. 'The red cloaked man must have attacked her again, I have to help her' he thought.

Raven landed in a bloody heap on the ground. She stumbled up, blood streaming from her wound. Then she was hit behind by a bombard of starbolts. She flew into a tree using her arm to try to cushion the impact. She hit the tree and a loud 'crack' was heard. She landed on her feet with a small cry, her arm hung broken at her side. Then Cyborg ran up and punched in the stomach. She slid a few steps back and a few small 'cracks' were heard. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy moved forwards prepared to finish her off.

Just then Robin scrambled into the clearing. First thing he did was to check and see if Raven was all right. She was in a pitiful shape her cloak was in tatters her arm hung limp at her side, her teeth were grit in pain, it looked as if a few of her ribs were broken, AND she had a gigantic tooth stuck in her leg.

Then he turned to his team. "Did YOU do thins to her?" he asked

"Robin…" said Starfire meekly.

"I don't want to hear it"

"But Robin we thought she was a villain and that she had harmed you"

"Well obviously you were wrong because I'm fine but that is more than I can say for Raven! And About you thinking she was a villain, we don't even treat villains this cruelly. When a villain is terribly injured we stop fighting and just take them to jail but you were moving in for the KILL!" Robin yelled.

Raven was stumbling over to the log where she had laid the body of her dead companion Anol. With the rest of her strength she got the log and picked up the bird. She snuggled her face into its feathers and fell unconscious to the ground, the bird still in her arms. Robin ran to her limp form. She picked her up in his arms and began to walk off. He stopped at the edge of the clearing "we'll take her to the emergency center in the tower" he told his team before walking off. The other Titans slowly followed. While Robin walked he looked down at Raven. "God she's beautiful' he thought. Then he noticed something that he had missed before. She had a small jewel embedded in her forehead. He looked at it curiously then continued to walk. He made a mental note to ask her about it when she was conscious.

So, How did you like it? That's as much as I have written up so the next chapters might take a while for me to get up. Maybe if lots of people review I can have it up before Christmas break, but only if you review. Flames are excepted.


	4. A raven's dream

I am sorry for not updating sooner (dodges flying furniture) but I was enjoying my vacation (dodges more stuff) What I'm allowed to enjoy myself also, you know I DO have a life. Ok, maybe I don't but I try.

Anyway I'm sorry for not updating. I hope you like this chapter even though I think that the third chapter was the best!

_She stood at a small window looking out. The window was in a small white room filled with hospital beds and odd machines. The window was painted white with a small engraving at the bottom that said "T T". She looked back out the widow, and saw that she was on a tower on an island in the middle of a large bay. Across the bay lay a large city that she recognized as Jump City. It was a bright sunny day and the sun reflected off of the tall buildings. She watched a small girl as she played happily in the park. Then there was a flash and the whole seen changed. She was still standing at the window but this time the lights were off and the clouds outside were black and blocked out the sun. Then, she saw the city…. It was devastated and fires blazed in the once proud buildings. She could smell blood in the air and she heard people screaming. She looked down on the streets and she saw the same little girl being dragged by her hair through the streets by a shadowy figure. "Do you like I've done with the place?" A deep venomous voice growled behind her. She spun around to face a giant figure in the doorway._

Raven's eyes flew open and she forced herself to sit up. She gasped for air and her brow was moped in sweat. "Oh No" she whispered to herself. She calmed herself down and took the time to look around; but what she saw she did not like. She was in the same room as her dream and she saw the window on the far wall. She tried to stand up but her legs gave way. "Damn it" she swore under her breath.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthose" (Sorry about spelling) she muttered, nothing happened. "Azarath Metrione Zinthose" she tried again, still nothing.

Downstairs the Titans sat around the kitchen table having a serious discussion. "But we know nothing about her. We can not trust a stranger," said Starfire.

"But she does have powers and she would make a great addition to the team", Cyborg argued.

"Besides, I don't think she has any where to go, I think we owe her at least a place to stay", said Beast Boy. Then they heard someone shout from upstairs

"Azarath Metrione Zinthose!".

"Raven" shouted Robin jumping up and running off. The rest of the Titans quickly followed, except Starfire who walked slowly behind.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthose!" Raven yelled. Her aura surrounded her and levitated her to the widow. She looked out and every thing was exactly like it had been in her dream. The same people sat in the same places and the little girl was playing happily. Even the "TT": engraving was still there.

Then the doors slammed open behind her, she spun around expecting the figure from her dream. Instead there stood Robin and the other Titans ran up behind him (Starfire walked).

"Raven…" he whispered stepping forwards, a worried look on his face "What's wrong?"

Raven looked at him and the others standing around him. Her eyes seemed to look past them all and out into the hallway.

Then with great effort she stood up on shaky legs and began to walk to the door. She stumbled closer to him and it was obvious that she was in great pain. "He's coming" she whispered fear in her eyes then collapsed, Robin catching her in his strong arms.

He walked her over and laid her back down on the bed. He turned back around and walked over to his team.

"We will all take shifts and watch her in case she wakes up again," he announced "each shift will be 30 minutes long. I will have the first, Cy the second, then BB, and finally Star. Over and over till she awakes."

The other titans turned to leave when they heard a gasp behind them. Still unconscious, Raven began to hyperventilate. Then she began violently shaking and jerking.

"No" she cried out in her sleep "No!".

"Raven!" cried Robin running over to her and shaking her "Raven wake up!".

The other titans, except for Starfire who just stood there, ran over and tried to hold Raven down. Robin looked over at Starfire

"Don't just stand there help us" he yelled

"Oh, of course" she said with a hint of spitefulness.

Raven began to cough and sputter and then threw blood up all over the sheets and scratches that were not there before just appeared on pale skin.

"Raven!" yelled Robin again with more urgency, he had to wake her up NOW!

Then she went back to normal and just lay there breathing heavily.

_She lay crumpled on the ground covered in blood from various wounds. She was in the middle of a large room in her father's castle. It was very dark in the room and the only form of light was a green fire on the far wall. Her mother lay unconscious a corner, having been knocked out trying to protect her. Her father towered over her, whip in hand, shadows hiding his features. _

"_You always were weak" he sneered at her with a wicked smile. He cracked the whip harshly and she cried out in pain as it made contact with her skin. He bent down over her crumpled form and took a handful of her hair in his grasp _

"You will pay for your insolence my daughter and you WILL obey my or else." He whispered in her ear giving her hair a sharp pull.

She made no noise having learned long ago that it was best to take her punishment quietly and pray that he got bored on beating her. He lifted her up by her hair and threw her, none to gently, into the fireplace.

He watched the green-flames burn their mark deep into her skin. He began to laugh a long, deep, demonic laugh of pure evil and enjoyment at the evil he was committing.

She lay in the flames resisting a scream 'no, she would not give him that pleasure' she thought, and then everything went black.

Like I said before I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to get the next chapters (yes chapters as in more than one) up quickly to make up for it. Till then see ya!

PLEASE Review PLEASE!


	5. A raven's hunters

All right next chapter. Thank you everybody that reviewed it really makes my day when I see people liked my story! I hope I got this chapter up quick enough. Sorry for the hard to pronounce names in this chapter, I hope that the pronunciations help. Just to let you know I had this chapter written up a few days ago but my computer went on the fuzz. I have been trying like every other hour (No kidding, I really have been) to see if it works but I haven't had any luck till now. Sorry for the delay.

A huge shadowy figure sat on its throne in an old abandoned warehouse. A smaller figure bowed at its feet informing its master of the latest occurrences.

"Where is she now?" asked the large figure

"She is with a group of teens in Jump City known as the Teen Titans. They are the protectors of the city and guard it from evil."

"Are they all?" it asked with a sneer

"Other than the police, yes, they are the only ones to stand against you, Master"

"Perfect, it will be a simple task to retrieve my daughter from them. I might also get the chance to have some 'fun' with the city. Send Corroc (Core-rock) to retrieve her, and tell him that I want her here bowing at my feet within three days time or else. He will know what I mean by 'or else'."

"Yes, master. Is that all that you require?"

"Just one more thing. Tell me how did my daughter fall into there hands in the first place? Was she not supposed to be retrieved in that good forsaken forest?"

"…"

"TELL ME"

"Um…well…you see…" he stuttered "Icaro (Ic-R-O) failed"

"What?!?! Bring him to me immediately!" bellowed the figure.

"Yes, master," said the smaller figure slinking away only to return a second later with a red-cloaked man that looked scared out of his wits. The smaller shadow threw the red-cloaked man at the huge figures feet and disappeared, obviously not wanting to be around when his master released his rage. The red-cloaked man stumbled and landed on his knees in front of the giant figure.

"Well what do we have here, tell me what did I send you out to do?"

"My task was to go to the forest outside of the city and bring back Raven, your daughter."

"And did you?"

"…"

"WELL?"

"no" he whispered

"What was that? I did not quite hear you"

"no" he said a little louder.

"What? You must learn to speak up"

"NO, I did not" yelled the man

"Ah, the truth comes out."

"Now, tell me. Why did you not bring her back?"

"I was attacked by a colorful mysterious boy."

"Why did you not simply fight him off?"

"I could not."

"Why not?"

"I was not strong enough"

"Don't give my that excuse"

"But, he just appeared and started attacking me. He was obviously a very trained fighter!"

"Ok, if he is the trained fighter then what did I hire you for?" he bellowed.

"…"

"You have failed me Icaro and you will pay"

"Please master spare me", the red-capped man begged, "It will never happen again.

"No, it will not"

"No, please master, spare me… ARRRGGG" he yelled in pain as a red aura surrounded him and began to, what looked like, pull him apart limb by limb. The figure just laughed, an evil and demonic laugh. All of a sudden the aura faded leaving the man, still alive, knelling on all fours.

"You are lucky that my power is week without my daughter, if I was at my full power I assure you that you would be dead right now. No matter, maybe it is for the best, I still need you. You will accompany Corroc to Jump city and you WILL capture my daughter. Or I assure you I will NOT show pity and you will die a slow, painful death!" the figure bellowed.

"Y-Y-Yes master, thank you" said the red-cloaked man disappearing into the shadows.

"Oh, those fool. No matter I will soon have control. I will take the city and my daughter, yes soon Raven will once again be mine", it growled.

So, how did you like it? I hope it was ok. I know that it was short but I am trying to update as fast as I can (computer problems and all). I have already started the next chapter so it should be out soon (IF I don't have any more computer problems)! Can you tell that I am really ticked at my computer for messing up, because I AM!!!!!!!!!! Till then, thanks for reading!

If you liked it even a shred please review. Or you can review and tell me you hated it, if you find it appropriate, which I hope you don't.


	6. A raven's team

Alright! Next chapter. Sorry it took me longer to write this one I made it real long but it's a little lame.

It was Robin's shift and he stood watching her tirelessly. It had been two days since she had awakened only to black out once again. In that whole time he had never left her side. Even during the others shifts he stayed next to her, he did not trust his team to be with her alone. He did not know what had happened, she had shortly come through, but then things began to get strange. The scratches that had mysteriously appeared on her face had vanished just as mysteriously the next day. Robin began to pace; to any onlookers it would look like he was trying desperately to wear a hole in the floor.

Just then he heard a small noise behind him, he turned around just in time to see her eyes flutter open. He ran across the room to stand at her side.

"Uhhh" she groaned trying to sit up but Robin pushed her back down.

"Just take it easy. We managed to help you a little but you are still healing"

"Where am I?" she asked him as she remembered the other Titans attacking her.

"Your in Titans Tower, our home" he proclaimed sticking out his chest

"You know that you look like a bloated rat when you do that." He lowered his chest looking slightly put out

"Wait, are the 'other's' here also?" she asked wincing as pain shot threw her body.

"Umm, … yes there my team mates"

"If they're your team mates why did they attack me?"

"Well, you see we are used to dealing with villains and they were all worried about me so when they saw you Star kind of…snapped"

"Your telling me" she muttered to herself.

Then to Robin she said "But they're safe now?"

"Yeah, for the most part"

"Good"

Robin sat down at the bottom of the bed.

"So when you woke up earlier you said something 'bout someone coming?"

"Oh that, it was just a dream, I hope"

"What is that jewel in your forehead?" he asked her

"It's my charka. It helps me meditate and stay calm"

"You meditate?"

"Yes, I have to keep my powers under control. Now can I ask you some questions?"

Just then Cyborg walked in for his shift.

"Good, your up" he said with a smile

Sticking his head out the door he bellowed, "Star, BB, get your asses up here she awake"

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth BB appeared in front of him.

"Really? Cool!" He looking around him and into the room "Damn, she hot"

"I heard that" she said giving him a glare that could melt sand (sand can withstand really extreme temperature, like over 300 degrees)

"Oh, umm… Nice weather we are having isn't it" he tried to change the subject

"Uh, Beast boy it's pouring rain outside." Said Cyborg.

"Well, I always did like the rain"

"You were just telling us how much you hated the rain and wished that it would stop"

"Well, I changed my mind"

"I don't understand I thought your mind was your brain which is stuck in ones head for life, how could you change yours?" Starfire asked walking in.

"Um, star it's just an expression" Robin sweat dropped.

Star turned to Raven and smiled

"Hello", she chirped. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now, thanks"

"Yeah, Sorry about the whole attacking thing we got carried away" said Cyborg stepping forwards and clapping a huge hand on her shoulder.

"Me to. Sorry, for almost eating you. Just for future reference I'm a vegetarian."

"I am also sorry for what I have done. If your felling better I shall go make pudding of forgiveness!" Star exclaimed.

The other Titans sweatdropped and stepped forwards waving there hands wildly in front of them.

"Umm, Th…that's ok Star She, umm, needs her rest, yeah that's it!" said Robin

"Then perhaps pudding of health shall be more appropriate.  
Raven getting the idea said, "I'm not really hungry right now, maybe sometime later on"

Robin turned around to face Raven once more.

"So Raven now that we're all here we have something to ask you"

"What?"

"Well we've all been talking and we wonder if you'd like to join are team?"

"You mean become a Titan?"

"Yeah, you've got powers so you wouldn't be at a disadvantage, what do you say?"

"Robin, I don't know what to say."

"That's easy say YES!" cried BB and Cy from behind her.

'Easy for you to say' she thought 'I guess it would be a good idea, I mean I don't have a place to stay otherwise.'

Then to the team she said "Sure"

The other titans literally jumped for joy

"Welcome to the team" Said Robin handing her a communicator, which she took.

"First things first…" said BB and Cy "T tour!" They yelled grabbing her hands and dragging her out of the room.

"Come on Raven we'll show you around"

"Uhh, spare me" she groaned. 'What god did I piss off today?' she thought.

After they had showed Raven the tower and got her settled in a room all the Titans sat in the kitchen around the table.

"So raven what did you think of the tower?"

"It was nice," she said in a monotone. "Do you have any tea?" she asked them.

"Tea? No, none drinks tea anymore that's like 100 years ago?" Said BB.

"For your information I drink tea!"

"Oh"

"Don't worry we can go get some tomorrow" while were out "Besides tea, anything else you need for your room" said Robin

"Nope"

"Nothing? Not even some paint?"

"I've got stuff for it"

"hmm"

"Friends I am feeling sleepy, may we all turn out?"

"That's turn in Starfire and it sounds good to me." Replied Robin.

That evening as everyone was in their room, Raven decided to retrieve her things. She could still remember when her mother told her about the stuff. She had been young and did not understand what was going on.

Flashback

Raven sat on her bed in the middle of her room. Around her Spell books lay open on the floor. Just then her mother rushed in.

"Raven gather you things, quickly." Said her mother

"Everything?"

"Yes all of it"

Raven gathered all her things and sat them in the middle of the room.

"Raven", her mother said, "I need you to summon a portal"

"A portal? Why?"

"Hmm" she sighed "Raven listen to me, we're leaving but we can't take everything with us. Yet we can't leave it hear with your father. What we're going to do is summon a portal, into some cave or something. We will leave everything in there and when we're safe we will pick it back up. Do you understand?"

"Yes mommy"

End Flash Back

So they had hid it all in a cave and now she would pick it up.

Raven stood in the middle of the room "Antic Zauber Folge Mir Aber Offen A Pfortader(that's 'Ancient Magic Obey Me And Open A Portal' in Geman, I could not find Latin)". A small swirling vortex opened in front of her. She then began to repeat her mantra "Azarath Metrione Zinthose (sp?) Azarath Metrione Zinthose" every time she said it the vortex got larger and larger until it was large enough for her to walk into.

She jumped into the vortex and found herself in a long black tube. She floated down the long tube and was deposited without warning on the hard ground of the cave.

She looked around her and sure enough there was all of her things. She walked over and lifted up on of her favorite statues. She walked back to the portal and jumped back in. She came out once again in her room. She sat down the statue and went back to the cave.

She repeated this several times until almost all of her things were back in her room. She had just grabbed the final object and was getting ready to jump back through when she heard a strong English voice behind her.

"Halt Sir, this is a forbidden area, turn and identify yourself"

Raven spun around to face a tall young man dressed in green. He had long white hair flowing down his back. He had a straight face with an angular pointed face. His eyes were large and blue and it looked like you could drown in them.

As she turned she saw a surprised look cross his face.

"Maiden… What do you here? (Yes I know this sounds weird but its Olde English)" the man asked ""This area is dangerous and far from the safety of the village. One could easily be injured out here. It is not a place for the likes of a fair madden like you"

"Who are you?" she growled

"Cantalia (Can-tail-E-a) the wizard Estion (S-T-on) at your service" he said with a flourish and a bow. She just stared at him curiously until she heard a small noice behind her. Her eyes darted to the side and she saw the portal beginning to close.

"I have to go" she said turning around and running to the portal.

"Wait" he yelled "At least tell me your name!"

"Raven" she muttered and jumped into the vortex.

She landed on the other side and the portal snapped closed behind her.

"That was too close for comfort". After rearranged all of her items in her room she stepped back to admire her work. Her room was dark and dismal. Her spell books filled up the bookshelves and her statues sat on the floor. 'It's been a long day' she thought as she turned around and dropped in bed, the second her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

So? How did you like it? Sorry if it was a little lame she had to find some way for her to join the titans. I bet everyone is wondering what the boy has to do with anything, don't worry he'll be back! I tried to make this one longer because many people were saying that my fics were to short I hope this is long enough for you LOL

Thank you to everyone that reviewed I really enjoy reading them

**Tha Fonix Freeke:** I don't know what her birds name is I totally made it up. Could be Zinthose could not. Yeah, the fire thing was part of the dream sorry about the confusion.

**Febreese: ** Don't wory she is NOT raped by Trigon, I agree those are so gross.

**Bobbiann116: **Hmm, I always thought Raven was last. I thought it was Rob, Cy, Star, BB, Raven, and then Terra hmm, oh well to late now. I hope you still enjoy it!


	7. A raven's tea

All right. Next chapter. This one is more for the laughs and it's kind of short but I hope you like it.

She woke up the next day feeling nice and refreshed. But she needed to meditate. She thought back to yesterday when Cy and BB had given her the tour. She remembered standing on the roof and watching the sun set thinking that it would be the perfect place to meditate.

Five minutes later she sat hovering a few feet above the floor on the roof. "Azarath Metrione Zinthose, Azarath Metrione Zinthose" she chanted.

Then she felt a presence behind her.

"Always up this early?" Robin asked coming and sitting on the ground next to her.

"Yes. You?" She asked not even turning to look at him.

"Yeah, most of the time. The others should be up soon"

"Hm"

"Yesterday you wanted to ask me some questions?"

"Um yeah, I wanted to ask you about the team"

"Like what?"

"Like how you got started and all that"

"Well, it all started when I got sick of Batman…" and so he told her all about finding the other titans and forming the team.

"And that's how it happened." He concluded. He looked over his shoulder at the clock (yes there's a clock on the roof)

"Here is comes" he groaned "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Action"

Then a loud shout that sounded like Beast Boy was heard.

"Tofu Waffles!"

"Man, no one likes your gross tofu garbage"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do you want to fight tin man?"

"Bring it on grass stain"

"Friends, no fighting please" came Starfire's terrified squeal.

"I guess we should stop them" said Robin standing up Robin standing up with a sigh.

Raven and Robin walked into the living room to see Cyborg and Beastboy fighting as they tumbled around on the floor. Starfire was trying desperately to pry them apart.

"Friends, we should find a non violent solution to your problem. May I suggest the playing of games by use of the magical box of X"

Cy and BB froze and before you could blink they had set up the X box, and started a new game.

"Bring it on Robo-dork"

"We'll see about that elfy-ears". After five minutes of insult ping-pong BB finally won.

"Yes, HAH in your face I won, Iwon. Go Beastboy Go Beastboy It's your birthday! No one can beat me I'm unstoppable!"

"Wouldn't be so sure if I were you"

"You think you can beat me?"

"I've done it before and I can do it again!"

"Bring it on," said Beastboy starting a new game.

Robin and Raven walked into the kitchen.

"Do they do this every morning?"

"Pretty much"

"Can we go get my tea", she asked him "I think I am going to need it"

"Sure, let me get my card and tell the others. We might need to pick up other stuff also, it's not often we have time to get supplies."

Soon they were off, in addition to tea, Robin also had a small list from each of the titans. First stop was the car shop where they picked up some car parts Cy asked them to pick up. Next stop they got some tofu for Beastboy and some fashion magazines for Starfire. Robin stopped at a science lab and got some explosive powder he had ordered for his gadgets.

Finally they walked into the grocery store

"You might want to get a lot of tea" robin suggested, "I don't know when we'll be able to pick up more".

"K". They walked over to the tea section and grabbed 10 boxes of herbal tea.

"are you sure that all?"

"Ye… wait, one more thing", Raven said walking off.

She returned a moment latter carrying five boxes as aspirin.

"I think I'll need these too," she said and they checked out and paid.

So what did you think? Sorry if it wasn't that funny. I'm not to good with the humor thing. Next chapter up soon, if I get enough reviews.

Please Review! Till next time.


End file.
